


A Softer Hamilton

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Gwen's Tumblr Graphics Reposts [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Let's settle this like men.





	A Softer Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Text c. E. Horne & J. Comeau


End file.
